New Beginnings
by AlwaysInSonder
Summary: She was an anomaly. Both his weakness and his strength.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my very first Gotham fanfiction. I have to say, I've always been a fan of Bruce and Selina and the show's take on them is pretty much any shipper's wet dream. They are so, so adorable. This is my take on their relationship dynamic. Of course, they are relatively young in the show so I've aged them up for my story. A time skip of sorts that I hope to see in Gotham too. (Yay for Season 3!) Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. If this gets sufficient reviews, I will consider publishing more! So please do leave a review and share it!**_

 _ **Further, I'm using and building on scenes that have happened in Gotham. I am making no such claim over the script obviously. I have only wanted to explore what sort of emotions the two cuties went through. All in all, I don't own Gotham; the premises and it's characters. This is a work from a loving fan.**_

* * *

It had taken him a considerable amount of time before Bruce had finally asked her. Sixteen years to be exact. It had been a cold, autumn evening and she had sneaked into his home as she usually would. Alfred had tactfully left a tray of hot cocoa and pastries for two, even before the girl- no, woman, had made her usual appearance through the window. Bruce had requested for wine; but the wise, Englishman had told him that he would not want to have anything less than a clear mind that night.

He was fidgety the entire day, nervously fumbling with the cool object in his pocket and wondering how she would react to it. He hadn't felt this nervous since the very first time she had come to his home.

 _Bruce stepped slowly down the hallway, his eyes taking in the form of the girl inspecting one of his mother's favoured artefacts. She appeared to be dressed in leather from head to toe - an odd sight for a sheltered boy such as himself, who had only seen girls dressed in pretty dresses or in prim, pressed preparatory-school uniforms._

 _"It's from the Chinese Ming dynasty."_

 _Startled, the girl turned to him and just as he was about to continue, he found himself at a momentary loss for words._

 _"Five…five hundred years old."_

 _She was definitely unlike the girls Bruce was used to. Her eyes were bright, alert and mystical. Greens, golds, just the slightest smudge of grey. Her hair was what Alfred would call, a bloody mess. But he found himself strangely drawn to the wild, bronze-blonde curls. It suited her. She appeared to be assessing him herself; though hers was a cool, collected once over. It was as if she had known him already. Her fingers toyed with the vase and if it had been anyone else, Bruce would have cautioned them to be careful with the priceless piece. But he seemed to know instinctively that the girl was hardly clumsy._

 _"You can get one just like it for five bucks from Chinatown."_

 _She gave him an amused look and set it down. The manner she held herself – chin held high, eyes unyielding and shoulders wide. She was…lithe…uninhibited. He found himself gaping and closed his mouth, reaching out his hand primly, very much unlike a twelve-year-old._

 _"I'm Bruce Wayne."_

 _She raised his brow at him but smiled nonetheless; clearly not used to the formality. She took his hand and gave a surprisingly firm shake. He noticed her hands were rough, dry and calloused. Their hands were about the same size, but in hers, there was definitely a quiet strength in them. He was intrigued._

 _"Selina Kyle."_

 _He didn't realize it, but he had a light smile on his own face. A first since the night of his parents' murder._

 _"People call me Cat."_

 _He could not help but think how fitting it was. He didn't need to ask why. He heard himself speak, and he wondered how his soft, awestruck voice sounded to her._

 _"Nice to meet you, Cat."_

 _And for once, he had meant the formality in the sincerest sense._

Truly, he was out of his element, as he had not even felt her creeping up to him. For the past ten years since he had returned to Gotham as the cloaked crusader, he finally had an edge over her in terms of sensing. But at this very point of time, it was all up in the air. Even she, who hadn't expected to get this far without him giving a smart retort of how she was getting out of practice, was baffled. Once her lips were right over his ear, and right before the hairs on his neck stood on end, she wrapped her arms deftly around his chest, resting her cheek on his back.

"What's wrong?"

His heart nearly gave out but he sighed and relaxed as soon as he heard her soft voice. His voice had changed remarkably over the years, from one of a sweet, well-mannered little boy, to the awkward cracked chords of a depressed teen and finally, the deep baritone of a virile, adult man. On the other hand, hers had remained relatively the same - smooth, feminine and self-assured. There was the underlying hint of a seductively deep, velvety purr – but she usually reserved that for when they were chasing each other on the roofs – or tangled beneath the sheets.

"Nothing…just some conflicts at work."

He knew she would see right through him even before he had uttered those words, but he honestly did not know what to say to her. Alfred had simply told him to be himself. The old man had an amused glint in his eye. It was almost as if he wanted him to be this tense. Now he understood what he had meant when he had said _"It's good to get shaken up once in a while, Master Wayne. Showing vulnerability is hardly a weakness in this instance."_

He gently took her hands in his – now bearish and were more calloused and rough compared to her elegant, slender ones and warmed them in his palms, gently rubbing them before bringing them up to his lips. "Where's the gloves?"

"Right here."

He turned to her as she gestured to them, sticking out of the pocket out of her trademark leather jacket. She had ruined her old leather gloves helping him beat up a mob boss the other week. He knew Selina hated hand-outs, even if they were sincere gifts from him. It was probably out of habit, as she was hardly the homeless, street kid she was ages ago. She had her own apartment, a day job working in the orphanage and when her kleptomaniac tendencies got to her, an occasional museum tour. Mostly to get him to chase her and convince her into returning them. She never did intend to keep them. Well, most of the spoils at least.

So for that, he had taken her old, battered gloves and hid them in his illusive bat cave and replaced them with the new ones while she cleaned up in his shower. They were much more hardy, and were even punch-proof. He even custom-fit and improved the claw mechanics. He did hate seeing her knuckles get bloody and cut after a good spar. She had punched him lightly in the shoulder when she returned from her shower, but Bruce knew she had accepted it and he was glad.

He raised his brow, as if to silently ask why'd she would not wear them and especially in a cold night like today.

"You wouldn't be warming my hands like you are now."

He couldn't help but chuckle against her fingers and felt some of the tension ease away from his shoulders. He rested his hands on her hips, feeling the womanly curves beneath his fingers as he hoisted her up effortlessly to sit on his desk. His palms rested on her knees as he stood before her, leaning forward to kiss her. Her hands rested on his chest, sliding up to his broad shoulders while his slowly slid up to her thighs, before curving around her waist and tugging her closer to his body. He felt her body yield to his, curving perfectly with the hard lines of his form.

"There's other places that need warming." She breathed as they finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half-lidded. Bruce rested his forehead against hers and grinned boyishly– a rare occurrence. Selina felt her heart stop beating for several moments. "Of course. But first…"

He abruptly pulled away from her, smirking as he heard an audible groan of complaint behind him. He headed towards the shelf where he kept a certain box. "There's something I need to show you."

He shifted aside a few old tomes and brought out a magnificent old chest. It was newly dusted, and Alfred had showed it to him only recently. He had only heard his mother speak of it once, and he had thought it was forever lost since he could not find it. But Alfred had been instructed to keep it away from Bruce till the time was right. The Englishman figured now was the time.

"It's the Wayne heirlooms."

Selina's brows disappeared up the curls of her hair. They were more relaxed, curls now. Falling in soft waves around her cheekbones and brushing her shoulders. While she looked more softly feminine, they did little to diminish her wild, cat-like look. The leather getup didn't help either. He set the chest next to her wordlessly, and opened it carefully.

"Bruce…should you really be showing this to a _cat burglar_?"

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her nose. "I'm not showing this to a cat burglar. I'm showing this to my most trusted ally."

Now it was her turned to be quietly stunned. Of course, they had sixteen years of a unique, but unbreakable bond between them. A strange position where they were on opposing ends, but at the same time, were more unified. His infinite trust for her never failed to rattle her. It brought her back to the time when he had first openly declared how much he trusted her.

Bruce pulled out a tie pin. It appeared to be made of platinum, engraved with clean lines that curved to form a dove. From years of stealing antiques and selling them off in the black market, Selina knew that it was not cheap. Bruce reached out and set the pin firmly on her palm.

"On my tenth birthday, my father showed this to me the first time. He told me that when I found a close friend – an ally, one that I knew I could trust my life with, I was to gift it to them. It's a tradition of the Wayne men."

Selina looked up to him questioningly, not quite understanding. "I…I see."

Bruce realized Selina might not be fully catching on. "For my dad, that person was Alfred. He held on to this for years. I wasn't even aware." He looked at her examining the pin carefully, as though she was afraid of breaking it. His heart swelled at that moment, wanting to tell her fully how much he cared for her. "Alfred was actually hinting to me that I might have found that person now. But it made me realize so much more." He whispered softly.

 _Bruce stared blankly down at the tie pin before looking up at Alfred. He knew his father trusted Alfred, but he hadn't imagined that they were even considered friends._

 _"I think it is only right that you carry on the tradition, Master Wayne."_

 _"But...who should I give it to?"_

 _Alfred raised his eyebrow. He knew the young man to be smart and quick-witted - he did raise him. But he hadn't expected that he would be this dense._

 _"I regret not nurturing the emotional side to you, Master Wayne. When you were younger and much more vulnerable, it seemed only right. But I have not thought how it would impact your adult life."_

 _Bruce could only stare blankly up at the man. "What are you talking about Alfred?" His voice was soft. To him, Alfred was a surrogate father that he had needed. They had their own fair share of ups and downs, but not once did it come in their way of caring for one another._

 _"You're well past thirty, Master Bruce. If your dear mother were still here, she would lament about not having any grandchildren."_

 _Alfred watched with sad amusement as the tips of Bruce's ears tinted pink._

 _"Alfred...You know it. We've had this conversation befo-"_

 _"With all respect, Master Wayne. Pushing away the people you love, the woman you clearly love - Oh, don't act surprised Master Wayne. You've been besotted since the day you've met her. I think it's high time both of you hand down the torches and let the new generation handle the world's problems."_

 _Bruce sighed and rubbed his face._

 _"I...I want to. But it won't be fair to her."_

 _"Won't be fair to her? Master Wayne, neither of you are being fair to yourselves quite frankly."_

 _Bruce's thumb edged over the pin. He imagined her by his side, as she always has been. She had been more loyal to him than even his old friends. When he had become a loner, she had became his best friend. His ally. His lover._

 _"You're right."_

Selina stared blankly down at her hands for several moments before slowly looking up to him. "Bruce…I'm flattered, but what am I going to do with a tie pin? As much as I love dressing up I can't think of a time I'll be wearing a tuxedo." She laughed nervously, trying to lighten the atmosphere. She was actually as nervous as he was. They always were when they spoke intimately of their relationship. It was never said aloud, but it was something that was clear as day to them. Discussing it made them both uncomfortable. You can't put words to what they had.

"You probably won't…but it's the thought that counts."

He reached for the pin, and carefully slipped it onto the lapel of her leather jacket. Selina looked down at it, not quite believing what was happening. She knew Bruce was aching to tell her something, but this wasn't it. She touched his arm and then took his hand, threading her fingers with his. "Is there something you're not telling me? Are you in danger Bruce? Are you…are you going to leave again?"

The last he had acted this odd, was right before the day he had left Gotham to train. To this day, he still hasn't gone into specifics on what had occurred the five years he was gone to train with the League of Assassins, but Alfred himself seemed to be kept in the dark about his time there and Selina figured that he would come to tell her eventually.

 _Selina sighed as she slumped on the chair of the great oak table. It was cold, and the leather backing firm from not having its owner sit upon it for ages. She took off her goggles and set them carefully on the table, not wanting to disturb the positioning of the various paraphernalia. One in particular, she found herself looking into every single time she made her visits. It was a family portrait of the Wayne's. Bruce looked to be about ten and had the uninhibited smile that should be on a child's face._

 _She tensed when she sensed movement beyond the door, but relaxed as Alfred strolled in coolly._

 _"_ _How long did you know?"_

 _"_ _Since the first visit, Miss."_

 _She felt the corner of her mouth curl up and set the photograph down carefully, making sure it was at the exact angle she had found it in. When she lifted her head, she was met with his usual expressionless face, but sad grey eyes. She found herself disarmed. Alfred and her weren't exactly best buddies, but they did have one thing in common. Selina stood up and patted his back lightly as she walked past him. She spoke over her shoulder as she plucked her goggles from the table and disappeared into the curtains._

 _"_ _I miss him too."_

 _Alfred righted himself, as if realizing he was showing far too much emotion that permitted of a butler and busied himself with tiding up. He had meticulously ensured that not a single speck of dust landed on his Master's desk. After all, he could return at any moment. Or so he hoped._

She watched as his expression morph from tenseness, to confusion to amusement. He reached up and ruffled her hair playfully; homage to the times she would do that to him. "No, Selina. Well, not significantly more danger than I usually am in." He chuckled as she punched him lightly in the stomach, wincing a little when he felt a slight ache. As delicate as her fingers were, they were never to be underestimated.

"And…well, I do have plans to go to Switzerland." He watched with secret bemusement as her shoulders slumped a fraction. "Oh…so you are leaving again."

Usually, Selina would rather be caught dead before showing vulnerability. Even before him, she withheld some of her emotions. It was as if she was expecting him to break her heart one day – as he had, many times before. And he regretted every single time. But it had always bothered him that she still had a guard up against him.

"Selina…"

She felt her insides melt. He _knew_ damn well what that did to her. He grabbed her wrists and anchored them by her thighs, when she attempted to leave. Overwhelming her easily with his strength, but careful not to handle her like he would a criminal. Not that she minded and she was, in certain precincts and under certain jurisdictions, a criminal herself.

"Hey…It's okay…"

He pressed a firm kiss to her cheek, not ignoring how misty her eyes were getting. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." He saw miserable confusion in her eyes and decided finally to put her (and mostly himself) out of misery. He released her wrists, trailing his hands to hold hers. He helped her get down from the table, and tugged her over to the leather-backed seat of his study and had her sit down.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say- "

"Yes."

"…What?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Now it was the Bruce's turn to be stunned. She fished out the ring, the very object he had been toying with before she had come from her pocket. "Come on Brucie, we've known each other for sixteen years and you think I can't pat-empty your pockets? I saw you fiddling with it from out the window and slipped it out when you got handsy." She had a wide grin on and her cheeks were still flushed and moist with tears. Happy tears. She handed the ring back to him with a wink.

"Now that you're not tense, I want a proper proposal."

Bruce shook his head and could only laugh. He knelt down on one knee before her, as many Waynes before him had at that very spot, including his father. He took both her hands and looked into her teary eyes.

The screech of a final "yes" and a loud thump was heard as the couple tumbled down to the floor and Alfred allowed himself a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my most favourite character in the DC universe – Catwoman. It's a pity her complexity is so underplayed in most DC media (save for Anne Hathaway's rendition of her who did delve a little into her feelings of conflict and of course the critically acclaimed Michelle Pfeiffer's rendition.) and I just hope Gotham too would allow Camren Bicondova's version of Selina Kyle to shine bright as she deserves to. You deserve all the happiness in the world baby Cat.**

 **NOTE: There's a hint in this chapter of what the next drabble will be about. Can you guess? If this gets sufficient reviews, I'll post it soon!**

 **Also, I dedicate this to the wonderful people who took the time to leave a review. Thank you so much for making my day and motivating me to write:** **CircleIntheSand, TiaLopez, shadychef & the 4 guest reviewers!**

* * *

 _"_ _Many felicitations Master Wayne, Mrs Wayne."_

 _Alfred had a look of tender happiness. Bruce had thought his eyes had gone misty but a blink and they were gone. Bruce pulled away from Selina's side and went to hug him._

 _"_ _Thank you, Alfred."_

 _His thank you was a loaded one. It was gratitude for raising him, protecting him, and especially, pushing him to finally chase his happiness instead of Gotham's villains._

 _"_ _Of course, Master Bruce."_

 _Bruce didn't miss the slight choke in his voice._

"What are you thinking about?"

The soft voice brought him out of his thoughts and Bruce pressed his lips to her hair. "Go back to sleep, you need it." Selina yawned but rested her cheek over his chest, listening to the steady thumps of his heart. "I will, if you tell me what's got you awake."

"Alfred. I've never seen him tear up."

Selina could not help but smile. In part, Alfred was the reason she had the beautiful ring on her finger...and in some way, the reason why she's been feeling sick in the mornings. It was funny to think that many years ago, Alfred would have rather choked himself to death than let Bruce pursue her as a lover.

Overtime, he had come to see through her apparent materialism and her self-centered ways (which really, when he thought about it, was self-preservation) to one of an ally. She was his ward's most loyal friend. Both having put each other's lives on the line for the other. But by the time they had reached an age where Alfred thought it suited them to date, hoping a lover would ease him away from the dangerous lifestyle he was hurtling towards to. But it was too late.

Bruce's departure was as sudden as the day they had met on that fateful night. The night before, he had invited her to his home and made some cool, indifferent talk of having to go for a business trip. Selina had known that there was more to it than that. Things had been tense between them for a while as Bruce had bailed her out again a few days before; despite her protests that he should never do so. They had been very much emotionally raw and tense from the argument that always followed.

And then, she never heard from him for five years.

For a short amount of time, Selina hated him. She despised the manner he invaded her dreams. The way when she went on dates, she would compare them to him. As she grew into womanhood, Selina grew into an icy, caged heart. One that would have formed easily and quickly in her adolescence if her fate hadn't crossed with his. She found herself drawn to the women who ruled Gotham underworld and aspired to be like them. Eventually, she found herself eventually forgetting him.

Tabitha had taught her to use the whip. Barbara, before her untimely death, taught her seduction. Fish Mooney taught her to fight. _Really_ fight. She took to both as a fish to water. Or a kitten to a feathery toy. With her existing abilities for stealth, coercion and invasion, she quickly built up her own reputation – independent, ruthless…but not quite evil.

But somehow, Bruce's wholehearted allegiance to the 'good' had left some sort of imprint on her. Since his departure, she found herself sparing lives. Not that she took much before nor did she intend to. But she knew that before, for the right price, she would have.

 _"_ _Catwoman!"_

 _The young women gasped as the lock of the crate fell off to the sound of an ear-splitting whip. With her heeled boot, she kicked the door open after yelling a warning._

 _"_ _You saved us!"_

 _The women looked to her as though she were a goddess as she tore apart the bindings on their arms and legs. Selina couldn't help but feel unsettled. Hearing the groan of the crooks she had taken out earlier, she snapped back to reality._

 _"_ _Run."_

 _She kept guard as the women scrambled out. Only minutes ago, they were coming to terms that they would be nothing but bodies sold to traffickers. Now, they were free._

Since then, she had gained a new reputation for herself. A small cult following formed, very nearly worshipping her as a heroine. The news agencies were flabbergasted. For months, they've reported her as the 'evil' cat burglar seducing and eventually robbing the rich. There was even a bounty on her head after she had stolen a certain precious family heirloom from one of the mafia leaders' wimpy sons. He wouldn't know how to appreciate his mother's diamonds like she did anyway.

In her entire life, where she spent mostly defending herself, surviving and enduring through all the hardships Gotham's underworld threw her way, Selina never imagined that there would come a point where she'd become a hero. And once more, not since meeting _him_ , Selina found herself conflicted once more.

 _"_ _Last night, it was reported that two masked men were found tied up together in the floor of the Bank of Gotham. Witnesses say a cloaked man in black with a peculiar mask had disarmed the men and engaged in brief combat before disappearing through the rooftops. The loot of the robbers has been left untouched leading to the GCPD speculating the work of a vigilante that has been sighted multiple times throughout Gotham's districts… "_

 _"_ _Huh."_

 _Selina stroked the feline's back as she sipped her tea. She was curled up on her couch watching the news after yet another triumphant haul. This time, it was the unoccupied home of an old-money, aristocratic trust fund brat. It was part cute and part stupid of them to merely trust a safe and some guards for their family's precious jewels._

 _"_ _What do you think Cleo? Do you think it's him?"_

 _The cat only meowed back indignantly, more annoyed that her mistress had stopped petting her in favour of staring into the cumbersome and noisy light box. Selina sighed and moved her hand to scratch behind the kitty's ears. The purring made her smile, but her eyes could not help but deviate back to the screenshot of security cameras that had managed to capture a blurred glimpse of the caped crusader._

 _"_ _Is it you, Bruce?"_

 _Of course, reports of her own escapades won't reach the media till the buffoons she stole from even realized what went missing. Rookie robbers like the ones that got beat up by the mysterious new vigilante were idiots. You never go for something as obvious as a bank with just a potato sack and a gun. Their lack of foresight and naivety made Selina cringe, but it also made her eyes glint at the prospect of a challenge – and the possibility of meeting this new shadow in town._

 _"_ _Well Cleo, looks like it's time to bring the suit out of the dryer."_

Selina couldn't help but smile at the memory. Oh, it was a memorable night. It was much more sweet (and undoubtedly, the tension in the air was decidedly sexually charged the moment he handcuffed her) than their genuine first meeting in his home as children.

"Now, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, how we first met."

Somehow, Bruce knew she wasn't thinking of the time he had first set his eyes on her. Though he remembered that moment clear as day. A smirk quipped his lips and he stroked her hair, his fingers scratching her scalp as though she was a kitty. Selina purred along playfully, genuinely enjoying his touch.

"Hmm? Of how I had to chase after you or what happened after…?"

 _The man's eyes narrowed as he quietly perched at the rooftop of the Bank. He was just here a few weeks ago and once again, some dunce decided to try their luck. The bank had since installed high security features – laser lights, extra cameras and sensors. Somehow, whoever had broken in hadn't triggered a single one of them._

 _He opened the rooftop entry way, and stole down to dangle from the ceiling, much like a bat, he hung effortlessly upside down, scanning the surroundings. From the corner of his eye, he spied movement. But as soon as he turned his gaze, the movement seemed to flick to the other end. Tensing, he reached for his batarang. He couldn't quite sense it, but it felt as though a presence was coming upon him._

 _"_ _Hey stud."_

 _He growled and lashed out but the lithe figure that dangled behind him. She flipped herself up effortlessly and looked down at him from the roof. She rested her hands on her hips and Bruce cursed at the sudden heat in his loins. She was dressed head to toe in leather – skin tight, sinuous leather that licked into every devious curve. Her hair was tucked away into a cap that seemed to have cat ears and somehow, he found that incredibly erotic. Her eyes were covered by goggles – ones that looked suspiciously familiar._

 _"_ _I'd love to sit and chat, handsome. But cat's gotta run."_

 _At some point, she had wrapped him in a thin, metal wire, immobilising his arms. He grunted and turned to glare at her. Her voice too, so familiar but it wasn't until he heard 'cat' did his head perk up. "Cat?" He thought he saw the mischievous glint of familiar eyes before he was subjected to a view of a wonderful derrière as she ran off. He growled once more, tensing his biceps and breaking free of the wire she had so deftly wrapped around him._

 _"_ _Ooh. Strong. I like that."_

 _She purred over her shoulder as he chased after her. She leapt effortlessly through the rooftops, feeling only the slight sense of stress when he managed to clear every single one without hesitation and seemed to be gaining in on her._

 _It was definitely him._

 _She smiled in resignation as a dead end loomed before her. The next building being way taller than the one she stood on for her to leap onto. Before she could turn to face him, she was tackled down. His hands gripping her wrists and forcing her down, his legs pressed down over hers and Selina gulped at the feeling of the strong, rock hard muscle tensing against her body. Dear lord, she had a type._

 _"_ _Well. Aren't you a manly man." She purred up at him. He was masked but Selina knew who it was now. For sure._

 _"_ _Listen baby. You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" She carefully loosened her leg from underneath his, trailing it up his thigh. She bit her lip as his muscles tensed, his grip on her wrists tightening. Selina knew she was kinky, but god, was she wrong by how much._

 _"_ _You're a criminal. I do not care if you're a woman. Justice does not discriminate."_

 _His gruff, throaty voice made her sigh in pleasure, but she had to roll her eyes at him for that. "Sure, honey. You tell yourself that." Naïve ideals. It was definitely him. She should tell him the number of times she had cajoled sleazy police officers into letting her go. She didn't even have to touch them._

 _"_ _Now stud, this was fun. But I have a hungry kitty at home waiting for her mommy and I can't be late in cashing in on my loot. Talk soon, hm?"_

 _She kneed him in the groin. Cheap shot, she knew. But it was necessary. Only, it seemed he had anticipated this. He didn't even flinch. His eyes were behind a mask, but Selina felt the intensity of his glare double. The suit on him was thicker than it looked. He tightened his grip on her wrists and raised them over her head while Selina desperately pushed away dirty thoughts. She may no longer live by the gutters, but her mind certainly wandered there more often than she'd like to admit. He brought both her wrists to one hand and Selina couldn't help but marvel at how huge his hands had gotten compared to hers._

 _"_ _Cat-Selina, is that you?"_

 _"_ _I don't know who or what you are talking about, Kid."_

 _"_ _It is you."_

 _She cringed at the nickname and turned her head away from him. He was quiet for several moments, as though unsure of what to do with her. She felt his hands rake over her body and she tensed. She never took him for one to take advantage of a woman, but she soon realized he wasn't groping her. He undid the ties of her bag and tugged it onto his belt._

 _"_ _That's not yours, so I'll take that."_

 _She threw him a glare and spread her fingers, activating her claws and digging into his palm. His gloves too, were thicker than they looked and it seemed like her diamond tipped talons could only leave light scratches._

 _"_ _If I get off you, will you run away?"_

 _"_ _You've always asked stupid questions."_

 _He growled and reached for his belt. He handcuffed her wrists and ankles (much to her secret delight) and pulled himself off her._

 _"_ _I've been trying to get to you for weeks. Why didn't you respond to any of my messages?"_

 _She kept quiet, intent on ignoring him. All of a sudden, the petty anger she held for him as a teen returned and she really, really didn't need her hormones inhibiting her judgement. She did get his messages. Every single one. Each more persuasive and urgent than the other. If he was so desperate to meet her again, he would have told her about how he was leaving Gotham. Not leave her wondering for years._

 _"_ _I know we didn't end off well…"_

 _"_ _No shit Sherlock. If you're going to turn me over to the cops, just do it. Save your sappy bullshit for your groupies."_

 _"_ _Selina…"_

 _"_ _Watch it moron. Anyone could be hearing us. You don't hear me screaming your name do you?"_

 _In truth, she hadn't meant to be so snappy. But she hated the way his gruff voice softened when he spoke to her. All remorseful and cajoling. It felt almost manipulative from the way her insides melted and she just wanted to crawl to his lap. Though she knew Bruce wouldn't do that to her. Not that he was even capable of that to begin with. She practically taught him the basics to it!_

 _He was quiet for a bit but then knelt next to her, slowly tugging her up to sit upright. "You wouldn't have robbed that bank unless you wanted to see me." She caught a sliver of a teasing edge to his voice and Selina seethed._

 _Batman smirked and lifted her up in his arms. "Now, should I take you home or to prison?"_

 _"…_ _I don't care, honestly. Just hand me over to the cops."_

 _She felt a secret sense of satisfaction as she felt him tense. It felt good to know that she had an influence over him, even if it was very small._

 _"_ _Sel- Cat. Let's start over. I could use a partner...hey!"_

 _Bruce didn't know at which point or how the handcuffs came off, but all he knew was that soft, pillowy lips pressed to his, disarming him momentarily while a smoke bomb was thrown. He growled and flung his cape to disperse the smoke, but by then, she had already disappeared. From a distance, Bruce heard a woman's startled yelp. Looks like the chase was on._

"You could barely keep up!"

"That's because you played dirty."

"I've never heard you complain about that before, Mr Wayne."

"…True."


	3. Chapter 3

Selina snuggled by the window seat, a book in hand. Her cat, Cleo, jumped up on the seat and curled up by her feet. Her fingers scratched the black feline's ears, lifting away only to turn the pages. It was a late in the evening, way past the time Bruce was due to return from work (before preparing for his night shift). Selina knew not to worry, but she could not help her thoughts as of late.

Alfred entered the room with a tray of tea and scones, setting it down on a nearby table. She hid her smile behind the book, watching the man meticulously prepare an herbal infusion of tea. It was alright, but Selina liked to feign disgust just to see the old man's brow twitch in annoyance.

It was funny to think that many years ago, Alfred would dread to have her around the house. It wasn't until much later he realized her influence on Bruce. How much she both softened and strengthened him. She didn't realize it herself and had figured the butler just wanted to see his master happy with someone that he trusted.

He poured a cup and headed to her side.

"Here you are, Mrs Wayne."

"Ugh, Alfred. Not this again."

"It's red raspberry leaf, Miss. I know you like this one."

Selina sullenly took the dainty teacup and raised it to her lips. For the first few times, the tea had tasted like brewed grass. But for some reason, after the butler's constant badgering (which usually involves a smart retort and refusing to budge till she downed every cup pushed under her nose), she eventually acquired a taste for it. Not that she'll ever admit it openly of course.

"And your sweet allowance for the day."

He set a plate of freshly baked chocolate scones by her side. Selina shifted her legs quickly, leaning forward to block the view of the chocolate packaging she had sneaked, but Alfred thankfully didn't seem to notice. She might have exceeded her sugar limit ages ago.

She watched as Alfred primly rearranged the teapot and lifted the tray. "Oh, I've reduced the sugar in the scones to account for the missing chocolate bars in the pantry."

Selina groaned after him as he drifted off, not before another figure entered the room. "Relax, Alfred. She can have chocolate. I've read it helps prevent preeclampsia." Bruce entered his office, tugging off his scarf and removing his gloves. He looked exhausted – his face drawn and the sleep deprivation clear in his eyes; but he had a look of mild amusement.

Alfred appeared to sniff at him pointedly before disappearing down the hallway and Bruce turned to give his wife a tired smile. Selina felt her shoulders relax in relief and tugged herself down to give him a welcome kiss. Bruce lifted his hands, as though stopping her.

"Hey, you don't have to move."

"Gosh, Bruce! I can walk."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, leaning forward to accept her kisses. He was still in his coat which Selina helped to divest him of. She felt rather wifely, helping him tug off his suit jacket and moving on to undo his tie. As she loosened the silken knot, Bruce's gaze rested on her evenly. His hands shifted from her hips down to her belly.

"How's she?"

"It could be a boy, Bruce."

"Or a girl."

Selina sighed in mock annoyance as she tugged off the tie. She attempted to pull away from him but his arms had tightened around her waist and tugged her to his chest.

"It's a girl. I know it."

Selina felt the corner of her lips twitch as Bruce pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"How are you so sure? Did you interrogate the ultrasound technician?"

"Maybe."

Selina tiptoed to kiss him again before he took the clothes from her and dumped them on a nearby settee. He tugged her over to the leather chair of his desk and set her on his lap. He reached for the teacup, setting it back in his wife's hands.

"Drink."

Selina snorted at him, but gave a dainty sip and rested her head beneath his chin. Bruce set to work on his computer, seeming to look at financial reports.

"Gosh. Bruce, you just took off your coat. At least have dinner, I'm starving."

At this, Bruce ceased his typing to frown down at her. "You've not eaten yet? I told you not to wait for me." It was a habit Selina cultivated since she had moved in with him. She refused to eat without him. Sitting on that enormous dining table alone was rather daunting and lonesome for her. Almost childishly so.

There was a tinge of resigned annoyance in Bruce's voice, but Selina almost smugly knew that he could never stay angry at her for long. He was the peace maker of the two, surprisingly and Selina was the one who was prone to starting fights. But she'd admit it's for the makeup sex…and to hear the sexy, throaty growl of his voice when he was annoyed.

He reached for the intercom, calling for Alfred to bring up dinner for two before giving her a pointed look.

* * *

Bruce reached down and gently tucked a stray bronze curl resting on her cheekbone to behind the sleeping woman's ear. She was sound asleep against his bare chest, cuddled tight to him for warmth. He reached for the remote next to his bedside and switched on the fireplace and tucked the blankets around them as soon as she started to shiver a little.

Her shivering halted and a soft, satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled comfortably against him. Bruce smiled down at her and rested his head back on the pillows. His muscled arm had fallen asleep at some point in the night, bearing the weight of the tiny woman. But he could care less.

He was happy. Truly happy. But none of that happiness seemed to help ease his fears. Ever since learning Selina was expecting, he's had recurring nightmares – on top of the usual. They were all the same, and all too familiar.

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Bruce tried to reach for the hysterical child, but he was flat on the ground, looking across to the dead woman across him. Loose pearls surrounded her body. He watched the iridescent orbs turn coral as they rolled about the pool of blood that slowly bloomed from her chest. She had familiar hazel eyes, usually twinkling alive with mischief- but they were now flat and dead. It was Selina._

 _"Mama!"_

 _The child shook the dead woman frantically before turning to him._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _It was a little girl. Dark hair, frightened hazel eyes that were filled with tears. There was blood on her dress and her hands. Hands that were now shaking him. Bruce always tried his hardest to move. He wanted to shout out to the girl, tell her everything will be fine. But his body could only stay still, looking up helplessly to the panicking child._

 _She dropped to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream._

Bruce always woke up with a start. Even though he knew how every second of the nightmare went, he still woke up in cold sweat and his heart pounding. A sleepy Selina would gently coax him back under the covers and soothe him with light kisses and wrapping her body around his. He'd feel himself calm, but he would lay awake for the remaining few hours, holding his wife tighter to his chest.

It was routine that kept him from wallowing back into the nightmare. He'd untangle himself from Selina, press a loving kiss to her forehead before tucking her beneath the sheets. Sometimes, she'd wake with his light movements and insist on going on his patrols with him. But ever since learning of her condition, he'd been firm and had once gone to the extent of hiding her suit and equipment. Alfred didn't appreciate being left alone with the furious, hormonal woman that first night he did it.

Eventually, Selina yielded and had found herself more tired. She would sleep like a rock now and Bruce was grateful that she did not experience the same stresses he did. His hand would rest gently over the curve of her belly, quietly admiring the life that grew within her. She had only recently started to show and Bruce had surprised himself with how much satisfaction he had felt in seeing her body shift with their baby. She was curvier and the growth of her bust and hip line had her discarding her own clothes in favour for his, loving how loose and comfortable they were and most of all, scented of him.

He'd return from his patrols at the crack of dawn. Alfred would be waiting for him at the cave with breakfast, a giant mug of the strongest black coffee and a fresh, pressed suit if he was needed at Wayne Enterprises.

After a quick shower and change, he'd return to the master bedroom to give his sleeping wife a kiss and check on her. Usually, she would be out cold as Selina was never a morning person. But these days, he'd return to her curled up around his pillow, wide awake and eyes hazed with worry that would only clear once she sighted him.

 _"You're later than usual."_

 _Bruce smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Got caught up in traffic."_

 _She would attempt to pull herself up and Bruce would be quick to gently but firmly push her back down._

 _"Rest. Dr Tompkins did say that your iron levels were low. Don't push yourself again."_

 _Selina rolled her eyes at him. Truly, she didn't know why he worried so much about becoming a father. He was already one. He was father to a very adult Robin – who went by Nightwing now, a young, but wise beyond her years Oracle and the slew of other Robins she occasionally got to meet._

 _"Okay, daddy."_

 _The suggestive glint in her eyes had him hardening his gaze, almost quietly warning his wife not to test his patience as she has for the past several weeks. But as always, his eyes would soften. He was whipped, as much as he hated to admit and Dick would gleefully point out. He knew Selina was bored to death, but he wasn't going to compromise her safety. Not when he has too many enemies._

 _"Just avoid the gym, at least. Please."_

 _Selina only shrugged non-committedly and dragged her fully-suited husband down to bed._

Selina shifted in his arms and Bruce looked down to see her fast asleep. Her face serene – content, safe and loved. He felt the corners of his lip twitch and he tighten an arm around her, shifting her to a more comfortable position. His hand rested lightly over the swell of her belly where he felt a small kick to his palm. His brows rose and he glanced over at Selina was not at all disturbed in her sleep. He stroked over the spot, feeling something well up deep in his chest. He wondered if his father felt the same way when his mother had been expecting. Did he feel the same sense of wonder and anguish? Did he feel the same excitement and dread as he was now?

His voice is soft and low when he whispers and the baby kicked once more as if responding to her (as Bruce firmly believes) daddy's voice.

"I love you."

Selina smiles softly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this drabble. Now we're about a month away from Season 3 of Gotham (Squee!). Currently, I'm busy with another work as well as university and I have been lacking inspiration to write for BatCat. Though I'm sure that will be quickly remedied in a few! ;) Please do leave your thoughts/review!**


End file.
